Hay que aprender a jugar
by MissKaro
Summary: Primero, Hans se metió donde no debía. Después, cayó en sus garras. Finalmente, comprendió lo que había que pagar por entrar en casa ajena. Los dueños de la casa son quienes siempre ponen las reglas del juego. AU. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada más que el argumento.**

**NA: **Estoy un poco fuera de práctica con esta clase de fics, por ahora es un pequeño lime (nótese que el lime no es lo mismo que el lemon). Tengan la paciencia de leer hasta el final. Trabajo con mis títulos, ¿okay? Perdonen mi "originalidad".

* * *

**Hay que aprender a jugar**

_by_

_MissKaro_

* * *

La gélida brisa sometió sin previo aviso las terminaciones nerviosas del hombre que con esfuerzo llegaba al balcón del pequeño apartamento adosado en ese desagradable vecindario. A Hans, el frío le tenía sin cuidado considerando la tarea en la que estaba enfrascado a causa de circunstancias no muy dignas de relatar a sus allegados. Su concentración estaba puesta en cumplir satisfactoriamente su cometido y olvidarse de una buena vez del asunto en cuestión.

Pasó sus piernas sobre la barandilla y maldijo al gato que saltó al mismo momento en que sus pies hicieron contacto con el piso del balcón. El minino de ojos amarillos y pelaje negro ronroneó unos segundos y desapareció en medio de los balaustres para caer sobre un basurero, indudablemente para buscar un roedor entre el desperdicio; el gato se iba sin saber el estado en que dejaba al hombre que deseaba perpetrar un posible crimen. Hans sentía que transpiraba bajo el suéter negro aunque la temperatura había descendido unos cuantos grados desde que salió de su casa, al otro lado de la ciudad; en su cuello tenía unas gotas de sudor que se perdían en el cuello de su prenda y sus manos gruesas estaban húmedas en demasía, muestra de su nerviosismo por la situación en que estaba metido hasta las narices.

Pese a ello, no se acobardó y dio vuelta. Metió su mano en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y sacó la horquilla de cabello con la que forzaría la puerta francesa que lo alejaba de su objetivo. Su corazón latió a mil por hora y tomó un respiro antes de acuclillarse y aprovechar la iluminación de una farola para ver. Tras de él, el movimiento del gato buscando en los basureros y un televisor encendido eran los únicos ruidos que acompañaban al sonido nocturno del viento y a él introduciendo la punta de la horquilla en la cerradura.

Una noche así de tranquila no la había en su lado de la ciudad, reconoció con pesar al notar que la falta de automóviles transitando le daba calma al vecindario.

Volvió a su tarea y giró la horquilla tal como el jefe de seguridad de su familia le enseñó a los dieciséis, no podía fallarle aun después de años sin práctica. Las mujeres le abrían las puertas siempre y no había necesidad de recurrir a ello, pero decidió que más adelante seguiría dándole algunos intentos por si en el futuro se presentaba la ocasión, como ahora.

Finalmente escuchó el clic y se mordió la lengua para no gritar "¡Eureka!" en medio de la noche, o atraería la atención de los vecinos. Y el pasamontañas no haría más que incriminarlo al segundo.

La gran historia que aparecería en primera plana la mañana siguiente: ¿El último hijo siente aprecio por las rejas? El décimo tercero de los Westergaard nuevamente arrestado. Dirían que el millonario negocio informático no le dejaba el dinero necesario a su padre para mantener a su numerosa progenie y el zorro rojo (estúpido apodo de una estúpida periodista de espectáculos) se tenía que dedicar a entrar a las casas a robar. Recordarían el error a sus diecisiete de acabar una noche en la comisaría y alegarían a que era la vergüenza de su familia. Sus hermanos —todos exitosos— se burlarían de él y su padre lo desheredaría definitivamente, despojándolo de su puesto en el departamento de finanzas que tanto le había costado ganar.

En los ojos esmeralda de Hans apareció un brillo peligroso cuando endureció su mandíbula. Sobre su cadáver se iba a someter a semejantes tratos.

Con determinación, terminó de abrir la puerta de cristal templado y se incorporó cuidadosamente, avanzando a tientas en la pequeña habitación en que estaba irrumpiendo.

Se acostumbró a la penumbra del dormitorio y dejó entreabierta la puerta al tiempo que escaneaba con rapidez su alrededor. Una cómoda, un armario, un escritorio pequeño con un ordenador portátil y una cama vacía que le hizo exhalar abruptamente. La dueña no estaba. Sería mucho más fácil así.

Pensó que comenzaría a buscar en la cómoda a su derecha y caminó hasta ella. Abrió el primer cajón y tragó saliva como adolescente al ver las piezas de lencería de encaje prolijamente dobladas, distinguiendo apenas que eran azules, su color favorito; a su cabeza acudieron imágenes de su dueña enfundadas en ella y su libido se desató. El azul realzaba la belleza escultural de Elsa y vestida únicamente con ropa interior debía ser irresistible, sus pechos medianos estarían redondos y endurecidos listos para ser chupados y acariciados; al igual que su perfecto trasero. Tocó el material, era suave al tacto, se imaginó despojándola de él para dejar al descubierto dos pezones erguidos…

Cerró los ojos y soltó la prenda con rapidez, maldiciéndose por dentro por las explícitas imágenes que conjuraba su mente, sintiéndose casi como un voyerista con sólo pensar en la rubia vestida con esa ropa. Maldita fuera ella también por atraerle tanto y ser tan provocativa.

Era una lástima que una vez terminado lo que estaba haciendo no podría volver a verla. Tendría que conformarse con alguna amante de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, con la que se convencería fuese Elsa para poder cumplir sus fantasías de tenerla bajo su cuerpo, con él arremetiendo en su centro, arrancándole gemidos de placer y su nombre de forma entrecortada en sus alientos entrelazados.

Apretó los dientes al sentir una punzada de deseo y la sangre acumulándose en cierta parte baja de su cuerpo. Había ido a la guarida del lobo y lo único que hacía era sentirse tentado.

¡PAM!

El estrepitoso golpe le hizo brincar y abrir los ojos repentinamente. Ya lo habían hallado, estaba frito. Podía despedirse de todo.

Buscó la fuente del sonido y suspiró al ver las cortinas delgadas meciéndose con el viento que entraba por la puerta abierta. Solo había sido eso.

—¿Asustado, Hans? —dijo una voz suave a su espalda y giró con el corazón en la mano. —No te ves muy atractivo con pasamontañas…

La misma Elsa con la que fantaseó hace unos momentos lo observaba recostada en su cama apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, vestida con una camisola de seda casi transparente que apenas y cubría, y unas bragas blancas que parecían tener zonas recubiertas de encaje. —Oh mierda —musitó con la garganta seca. Su imaginación se quedaba corta al ver ese espectáculo. Con su piel lechosa podía decir que no tenía ninguna prenda encima y que estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo. Se engañaba al pensar que una amante tendría oportunidad de reemplazarla.

Nadie podría igualar sus hipnotizantes y centelleantes orbes cerúleos, ni su largo y cuidado cabello platinado que era tan delicado como su dueña.

—¿Husmear en mi ropa interior no te satisfizo? —Los labios delgados de Elsa se movieron y tardó unos segundos en procesar la información dada de forma afilada, la especialidad de la Reina de las Nieves. Querer recuperar la compostura era en vano, con ella vestida así no podía concentrarse lo suficiente. Su mera presencia le tentaba, por eso había planeado entrar cuando no estuviese.

—¿Qu-u —carraspeó incómodo— qué haces aquí? —Sin poder evitarlo el sonido salió ronco y ella debió haberlo notado por la forma en que sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa burlona.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, es mi apartamento, después de todo. —Tenía razón, pero con ella ahí no podía pensar con claridad. Fue entonces que se percató de dos cosas en que no había reparado antes.

Con el índice de su mano derecha, Elsa agitaba un pequeño short que antes debió estar en sus piernas; y en su cuello portaba el collar de zafiros que andaba buscando.

Ella siguió su mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa genuina soltando el short y tocando el copo de nieve de la pieza de joyería, delineándolo con lentitud.

—¿A que no es precioso? —ronroneó la muy arpía, y él observó su dedo descender poco a poco hasta el valle entre sus senos, comenzando a dejar en descubierto uno de ellos antes de cambiar de opinión.

Todo pensamiento coherente abandonó la mente de Hans cuando ella extendió su mano invitadora.

—Ya te facilité el trabajo quitándome mi short, ¿me ayudarás con lo demás? —susurró ella y sin darse cuenta él ya avanzaba hasta la cama y tenía su delgada mano en la suya.

Ella se hizo a un lado incorporándose y lo tendió en la cama, aprovechando que ya estaba embrujado con la esencia de mandarina y violetas de su perfume, presumiblemente Gucci. Si ese era el lado que ocultaba la dama fría del casino, Hans se arrepentía de antes no aventurarse a más con ella.

—¿Cómo… es que… estás aquí? —preguntó entrecortadamente cuando ella lo acostó en el centro de la cama y le despojó del molesto pasamontañas negro que compró en un impulso.

Elsa le sonrió colocándose a horcajadas encima de él, inclinándose para hablar en su oído, haciendo una cortina con sus cabellos, que olían a champú de fresas.

—Escuché que preguntabas cuál era mi día libre y dónde vivía… no necesité de mucho ingenio para saber que querías recuperar el collar…

—Lo necesito de vuelta… Mi padre se enfadará cuando sepa que lo aposté… —pidió con voz gruesa, excitándose por tenerla susurrando en su oído. Desde que la conoció en el casino cinco meses atrás no había tenido sexo con ninguna mujer, no cuando no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la que tenía encima.

—Tsk… tsk… tsk… Ese no es mi problema… Yo lo gané limpiamente…

—¡Maldita sea! —interrumpió encabronado, apartándola abruptamente—. ¡Estaba borracho! ¡Celebraba mi ascenso! ¡Claro que iba a perder contra una prostituta!

Ella quedó sentada en la cama sorprendida, pero esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. —Nos ponemos fieros, Hans… —Se movió sigilosa y volvió a estar sobre él. —Pero sabes, me gustan más con carácter… ¿te he dicho que me atraes, Hans? —susurró bajando sus manos e introduciéndolas bajo su suéter, elevándolo.

Hans se removió bajo su frío tacto y siseó cuando ella comenzó a hacer círculos con sus pulgares, tentándolo. Él movió sus manos y las puso sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos con movimientos lentos, sonriendo al escucharla suspirar con aceptación. Iba a olvidarse por el momento del collar de su madre que le dio como pago por perder en un juego que no recordaba una semana atrás, cuando recibió su ascenso y recogió el artículo de la joyería donde lo arreglaron (y que no pudo dejar en casa cuando sus amigos lo sorprendieron con una celebración sorpresa). Disfrutaría de una noche con Elsa, que deseaba desde hacía mucho, luego encontraría la manera de ganarle a esa gata.

—¿No dices nada? —murmuró ella en su oído dándole un mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja. —¿No te gusto, Hans?

La sintió descender por su cuello repartiendo besos, y se preguntó por qué le dejaba hacer, en vez de imponerse.

—¿Te excita que te haga esto? —inquirió Elsa succionando una parte de su cuello, buscando dejarle huella. —¿O quieres que me mantenga quieta?

—Por ahora muévete —dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladina, explorando su menuda cintura para sentir sus pezones, duros y henchidos, expectantes de tener su boca sobre ellos.

La atrajo hacia él y ella hizo emitió un gemido de asombro al caer, que cambió a uno de deleite cuando le sintió mordisquear su pezón derecho sobre la tela, humedeciéndola y marcando la areola sonrosada debajo de ella, mientras con su mano izquierda masajeaba el seno contrario, preparándolo para lo inevitable.

Su respiración acelerada y el latir desenfrenado de su corazón, al mismo ritmo de ella, le hicieron sonreír y perder el juego que había comenzado.

Ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho y se separó con la respiración agitada, pero con una sonrisa y un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos, que quedó confirmado cuando se acomodó sobre su virilidad, haciendo una danza lenta y circular, que envió oleadas de calor a su ya excitado miembro, el cual luchaba por liberarse de la presión de sus pantalanes e introducirse en el húmedo centro de Elsa. Lo sentía palpitante y deseoso de entrar en su cavidad, dando embistes hasta alcanzar la zona más profunda de su ser y derramarse dentro de ella con su semilla.

La quería ya.

Dejándose de juegos, la posicionó bajo su cuerpo y se colocó entre sus piernas, llevando su mano a sus bragas para acariciarla con su dedo mientras su boca se concentraba en el seno que no había estimulado. Se inclinó a su pecho y se hinchó de orgullo al oírla jadear, aprovechando para hacer un lado la tela de sus bragas e introducir uno de sus dedos en su centro, sintiendo su humedad latiente, que lo atraía hacia él.

—¿Quién… juega… ahora? —cuestionó haciendo círculos en su botón de placer, sintiéndola arquearse para darle mayor libertad a su boca.

Puso distancia entre ellos y la observó con los ojos brillantes y el cabello despeinado, pero algo faltaba en la imagen. Sin dejar el movimiento de su dedo, Hans cerró el espacio entre los dos para tomar su boca por primera vez con la intención de dejarla inflamada.

Pero un ruido proveniente de fuera hizo que Elsa lo apartara, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

—¿Qué? —No fuera a decirle que esperaba a un hombre, porque iba a matarlo. Elsa sería suya, solamente suya. El pensamiento le sorprendió, nunca se había sentido tan posesivo con una mujer.

—Es Anna… —susurró ella acomodándose la ropa y colocándose su short. Él la vio incrédulo, ella se encogió de hombros dándole su pasamontañas. La veía respirar un poco agitada, aunque rápidamente estaba recomponiéndose.

Hans seguía estupefacto, mas la interrupción no había conseguido apagar su deseo.

—¿Anna?

—Mi compañera de cuarto… —Él alzó una ceja interrogante y ella rió negando. —Cuando vamos a hacer estas cosas… dejamos una prenda en el pomo para avisar a la otra de no preocuparse por los ruidos. Yo no lo hice… tienes que irte.

—¿Qué? —Ella se levantó de la cama con la gracia de una gacela y se encaminó hacia la puerta a su balcón para sostenerla, él no atinó a moverse.

—No planeaba llegar a tanto, por eso no dejé nada en mi puerta.

—¿No pla…

—Sí, quería darte una lección… Tendrás que pensar mejor si quieres recuperar el collar —expresó ella casi con lasitud.

—¿Es una bromea, verdad? —preguntó parándose de la cama como un rayo para llegar a Elsa. La cogió del brazo sintiendo que la ira reemplazaba cualquier sentimiento que tuviese por ella, consumiendo el fuego que había recorrido sus venas antes. Sus orbes cerúleos expresaban completa impasividad y él se preguntó con qué clase de mujer pérfida se había cruzado. Eso, o era muy buena enmascarando sus sentimientos, minutos antes la había tenido suspirando entre sus brazos y ahora parecía hecha de hielo, dura e impenetrable.

—No, Hans —aseguró ella apartando su brazo con fuerza para acomodar sus cabellos—. Es hora de que te vayas por donde viniste —completó sonriéndole genuinamente, para su asombro. Esa expresión le provocó un brinco en el pecho que no había experimentado nunca en su vida. Aquella sonrisa debía ganarle todo lo que quisiera, podía poner sus manos en el fuego para probarlo. No había manera en que se viese más bella que con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Incluso gritando de placer.

Hans rió entre dientes por sus pensamientos y mantuvo un rostro pétreo rodeándola para salir. De soslayo la observó acariciar el collar con aprecio y se trazó un nuevo plan para no tener que arrebatárselo.

De cualquier forma, esa joya se la había dado su madre para obsequiársela a su futura esposa.

Y desde ese momento había decidido que Elsa sólo sería suya.

* * *

**NA: **Saludos. Ya sé, no es algo muy nuevo, necesitaba un argumento sencillo para introducir la escena sin alargar más el fic, sin continuación, lástima (o eso quiero pensar, vaya).

Abajito hay una cajita pequeña en la que pueden dejarme sus impresiones.

Se cuidan, Karo.


End file.
